The present invention relates to a trolling spoon comprising a frame with fasteners for hooks and a line and having a plastic cover displaying a colour pattern so that the trolling spoon will imitate a fish. In particular, the trolling spoon according to the present invention relates to a type of trolling spoons called xe2x80x9cplaning head luresxe2x80x9d used when fishing for big game of the sea, preferably wahoo and tuna-fish.
Big game fishermen all over the world today use these fairly new trolling spoons. These trolling spoons are subjected to severe strength by the wahoo and tuna-fish often resulting in that the trolling spoons are crushed under the pressure of the fish jaws and the strong sharp teeth. Current trolling spoons are solid constructions of injection moulded plastic and they have an embedded wire interconnecting the line fastener to the hook fasteners. Trolling spoons of this type are very expensive, about 350-400 SEK for example in the U.S.A. To avoid loosing the trolling spoons as a result of the sharp teeth of the fish, wire tread such as snell is used. The snell is attached to the line fastener of the trolling spoon by a permanent knot or wire lock. The snell or main line are put together with an unlockable bait lock having the consequence that the exchange of trolling spoons can be quite time consuming since you have to rewind the wire which strives to become straight. Current trolling spoons of this type contain significant amount of lead, about 150-300 g, as balancing weight. This is not environmental friendly considering that today you have to discard a trolling spoon after only about 15 wahoo bites in average.
The object of the present invention is to provide a trolling spoon of the type mentioned above which eliminates the disadvantages of prior trolling spoons. The features characterising the invention are stated in the accompanying claims.
Thanks to the present invention a trolling spoon has now been provided which in an excellent manner fulfils its purposes and additionally is reusable and can easily be repaired and converted to different variants of trolling spoons. Another object of the new trolling spoon is that it should be more durable and easier to use than those of similar type currently existing on the market. More benefits come along the durability. Also the environment will be affected in a much less degree since the user never needs to discard a trolling spoon and the trolling spoon according to the invention contains balancing weights of stainless steel. In the long run the new trolling spoon will be substantially cheaper. Furthermore, the trolling spoon according to the invention is easy to use due to lower weight and volume and the trolling spoon can also rapidly be provided with different colour patterns, since there are colour patterns on specific colour pattern cards that may be placed well protected inside the trolling spoon. The trolling spoon is dismountable and consist of two removable plastics sides constituting the body itself with a frame of stainless steel. There are fastening points for the plastic sides on the steel frame in the form of two screw holes, one on each side and there are two pins on each side of the back support of the steel frame functioning as support for the plastic sides. The colour pattern cards are double sided, i.e. they have different patterns on each side and it will be possible to buy these separately and this means that you don""t have to buy a trolling spoon for each desirable colour pattern. The plastic sides are transparent and will be available in various colours including fluorescent ones and these will also be possible to be bought separately, which means that you easily may exchange the plastic side that has been worn out or been bitten into pieces whereby you don""t need to discard a complete trolling spoon.